A boy's determination
by JKaitz
Summary: After the world regeneration, Lloyd prepares for his new journey... to collect all the expheres in the world... will he succeed? Please Read and Review Chapter 4 UP !
1. A boy's determination

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own tales of Symphonia, I am just "borrowing" a friend's copy (for a looong time :D) the characters and all related material are copyrighted by Namco.

This fanfic is about Lloyd's quest to retrieve the expheres in the new world of Symphonia, along with his best friend Sheena from Mizuho… so you could say this is a Sheloyd fic (don't worry about the lack of romance It will happen as the story goes… well that's the plan anyway)

Anyway, this is my first fanfiction, and I hope you like it, I know it might not be too much for a start, but here we go!

* * *

A boy's Determination

Lloyd was resting in his bed, dreaming… dreaming of the new World he and his friends had created for everyone… humans, elf's and half elf's would be able to live with each other in harmony… a truly regenerated world… it was only a matter of time (and effort) for that dream to become reality.

He woke up slowly and gradually, as he sit on his bed, he began to get ready for the day very slowly, almost as he was still asleep but that was not the case, he was just taking his time, because he knew that he wouldn't be home in a long time, he wanted to enjoy every moment he spent in his house with his father Dirk ( Kratos left to Derris Kharlan ) and the friends he was leaving behind in Iselia… so he wanted to make sure to enjoy every moment there, before leaving to his new journey.

Lloyd was going down the stairs when his father Dirk greeted him.

- Good morning Lad! Dirk said.

- Morning dad, what's for breakfast? Lloyd asked as his belly growled for food.

- Just the usual lad, just some eggs and bacon for breakfast… by the way Lloyd…

- Yeah? What is it dad? Lloyd asked.

- It's not that I don't like my son's company but… (_Dirk started looking a bit depressed as he spoke) _how long do you plan on staying home?

As he heard those words, Lloyd became a little bit depressed, he too didn't want to leave that soon either but he had already done his mind on the matter and he would not turn back on this, not even if his own father asked him not to.

- I think I will be leaving in a week dad; Lloyd answered with a saddened tone.

I think I must retrieve all those expheres in order to fully regenerate the world to make sure that no more innocent lives like my mom's to be lost for the sake of expheres._ (Dirk could see a lot of decision and will in Lloyd's eyes a glow in his eyes that he had never seen before_),

- I know that lad, It's just that I still cant believe how much you've grown since you left on the journey of regeneration that this old dwarf feels a bit nostalgic that's all… by the way, are you going alone in your journey?

- Err… no dad, in fact I will be going with Sheena… (_to Dirk's surprise he noticed his son was a bit nervous when he said that_) so she should be here in a week, she has some things to tend to in Mizuho because they are moving to Silvarant, chief work and all.

- Oh I see lad, so what do you plan to do in the meantime? Don't tell me you are going to train, you've got to rest cause this might be your most difficult journey yet.

- Yeah, I know that dad, that's why I've decided to stay home for a while and have fun.

- Yep, that's what you should be doing Lloyd, if you only think about your responsibilities and always doing them alone you will end up as a poor excuse of a man

- I hear ya dad, so… do you mind if we start eating already? I am so hungry right now I could even eat the dishes. Lloyd said with a smiling grin on his face.

Dirk couldn't help but laugh, his boy had changed all right, he was a bit taller, stronger and more mature now, but deep inside him, he was the same boy he had raised, good hearted a bit naïve and a bit dense, but now he just felt proud of his son's resolve to make a better world, and for the first time in his life he felt that he wasn't taking breakfast with his son… he felt that he was eating with a man. He couldn't help to think about it "_I feel that this is the last time we will be eating like this, I can't help but wonder if next time… "_

- Dad, something wrong? Lloyd drastically interrupted Dirk's thoughts. You've been spacing out for around five minutes already.

- Ah, sorry lad. Dirk said in a surprised tone, as if he was awakened from a good dream, it's just some good old dwarf thinking, don't make a big fuss about it, so… shall we eat?

- Yeah! And with that father and son once again for the first time in a long time, shared breakfast together as family and they both enjoyed every moment to the fullest, because they both knew this would be their last breakfast together for a long time.

* * *

Well… how was it? Like it? Hate it? Let me Know! Please review and criticize my work and also if you want drop me a tip or two.

Thanks


	2. A week in Iselia

_**Hey there guys, I am back again, well it's time to get that store going, so first things first…**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, all related characters are copyrighted by Namco.**_

* * *

****

A week in Iselia

- Well dad, I'm off! Said Lloyd right after finishing his breakfast

- Very well, take care lad! Said dirk as he finished his bowl of food

With that said, Lloyd started walking towards Iselia alongside Noishe, for some reason, he didn't want to use his rheard to get there, so he decided to walk to Iselia just as he used to before his journey.

- '_He he, this sure brings back memories' _Lloyd thought, _'I remember the last time I took this path in the morning, I was running late to school, of course, class had already started when I got there so…' _(Lloyd shivered a little when he was remembering this) _'next thing I did was holding buckets with water for the entire lesson… the professor is really scary when she gets mad!'_

As Lloyd kept walking through the forest, he soon noticed a fork in the road, in the right side of the path, he could read a warning sign for keeping the inhabitants of the area from getting close… yeah he remembered pretty easily, the path to the Iselia human ranch…

Lloyd hesitated for a while… but finally decided to go and take a look around the ranch, he didn't know why he wanted to go back to such a place when he planned to relax before his journey with Sheena, besides he had to go back latter to ensure that there were no more expheres left there… he just couldn't explain it.

He was still looking around when he heard some footsteps and voices behind him…

- Who would come here besides me… no one in the village would want to come here anyway… Could it be…DESIANS? –

He quickly hid himself behind the bushes near the entrance, his plan was simple but effective, he would hid himself behind the bushes until the desians came close to him, then he would jump out and capture them.

He waited, the people had already stopped talking… just walking… Lloyd closed his eyes attempting to concentrate… the steps sounded a bit far… and waited… the steps becoming clearer as they approached… no one talking… they **had** to be soldiers… then he heard it… the steps were really close to him now… he grabbed the tilt of his blades… 3… 2… 1… the steps were heard almost behind the bush…**NOW!**

And with a swift movement he drew his blades and jumped into the soldiers when he felt a blazing sensation near his face… he could not dodge… his face was suddenly "smacked" with a fireball! And the laughter of a young kid before him.

- "That's what you get for messing with me"- said the little boy with a grin of both arrogance and pride… well, with a bit of amusement too

- Genis, Chocolat! What are you guys doing here! – Lloyd asked out of surprise.

- Well what are YOU doing here Lloyd? And why were you waiting in an ambush like manner? – Replied Genis in a bit of a bratty tone.

- Well I was just passing by and.. well… uh – Lloyd couldn't reply a good answer though, he even thought that it was strange of him being there in the first place, and Genis fireball left him a bit dumbstruck but finally just replied with a bit of embarrassment in his voice.

- I… just thought I could do a little thinking along the way to Iselia that's all –

- Thinking eh...? That's so unlike you Lloyd – Genis answered in a coldly, yet amused expression on his face…

- Shut up Genis! – Lloyd answered in a quick yet… involuntary response, he was used to that kind of attitude from Genis, but he never felt it right the way he said it, especially in front of someone else… in this case Chocolat.

- Well guys now it's your turn to tell me why you are here – asked Lloyd quickly attempting to move the subject as fast as he could now.

- It's because of me Lloyd – Replied Chocolat in a low tone. - I wanted to see this place before I left to Palmacosta to search for mom… so I asked Genis to escort me here because there are still a few monsters around the forest. -

- Anyway, I just came to say good-bye to this place, and grandma… so I better get this thing done anyway, can you wait here for a while? – asked Chocolat.

- Sure – Lloyd and Genis answered in unison in a gloomy tone as they saw Chocolat walk away into the now unusable human ranch. As both of them waited for Chocolat's return they walked in circles for a while until finally Lloyd spoke.

- So you are leaving on a journey too right? –

- Yeah, me and Raine are going into a journey to fight discrimination against half-elves, even though… I don't think we are going to end it up completely… its not something we can gain just from fighting, we need the people to change their way of thinking… and… -

- You don't think that's possible right? – Completed Lloyd in a concerned mood. – Don't worry about that, you just need to do your best to open the minds and hearts of the people, I am sure that the professor believes just like me that given the time, people can change Genis –

Genis looked impressed at Lloyds words and felt a bit more respectful towards him… even though he knew that he was way beyond him in both knowledge and brainpower he knew that Lloyd's determination was way greater than his… and that sometimes, only sometimes Lloyd showed signs of wisdom and even proved him wrong.

- Yeah! I suppose you are right Lloyd! so… what are you planning to do before YOUR journey? –

- Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to relax a little while waiting for Sheena, so I guess I can go and have some fun around the village –

- That's a good idea Lloyd (_Genis was more cheerful now_) so how about we play just as we used to before leaving the village! –

- Yeah that sounds great Genis! And this time we can even bring Collete with us, she is not the chosen anymore! –

- Sounds good to me Lloyd – Genis said in agreement just when Chocolat began emerging from the human ranch.

- Sorry to keep you waiting guys, so lets go back to the village Okay? – Asked Chocolat in a better mood, she looked like some heavy weight was lifted from her back.

- Yeah! – they replied in such a good mood that even Chocolat felt better now, the three of them headed to the village with a smile on their faces.

_Quick jump – Iselia – _

Iselia village was a lot more lively since the last time Lloyd has visited, all the villagers where at their morning chores, some of them were tending the fields, others were tending to their shops while many others began rebuilding and constructing new houses, it seems that many survivors of the last ranch incident were planning on staying, all of this while the kids were still at school.

Lloyd and the rest of the group arrived to the village a little bit before midday, so when they left Chocolat at her temporary house, they headed straight to Collette's, when they got there, they knocked on the door and a voice answered.

- Coming! – Yelled a kind girly voice behind the door, when suddenly…

THUD !

They heard a loud (and dry) slamming sound and saw the door before them bump a little towards them, but after all this was nothing they hadn't experience from all the years they had been friends with Collette, and found it usual (and funny) when Collette finally opened the door and greeted their friends.

- Hello guys! – Collette greeted their friends as she smiled (with a big mark where she had slammed the door).

- Hey there Collette! We were planning on going out to play outside the village for a while, do you want to come! – Asked Genis just as Lloyd nodded in agreement.

- Sure! This is the first time I've ever left the village to play with you guys! Do you want me to bring some food? My grandmother is preparing super right now! –

- That would be great Collette! I've always liked Phaidra cooking! – Lloyd responded in a merry way as Collette rushed to the kitchen, Genis just looked at him with a criticizing look for Lloyds affection to eat anything he was offered and thought to himself that someday he would offer him some of his sister's cooking.

- All right guys I'm ready! – Said Collette as the three of them left Iselia on Noishe back and headed to their non-planned picnic, and they played and had fun as they had done before leaving Iselia for the first time until night rose, with no more energy left they returned to Iselia, they first left Colette at home and realized that Frank had stayed up to wait for his daughter, then they proceeded to Genis and Raine's house, and finally Lloyd returned alongside Noishe trough the forest.

Lloyd got to his house to find that Dirk was still up, he was having a cup of chocolate before he went to bed, and offered some to Lloyd.

- Did ye have fun lad? – Dirk asked out of the blue.

- Yeah, Genis Collette and I had lots of fun today; it had been a while since I played that long –

- I'm glad to hear that lad, so I've got a thing to tell you –

- Hmm? What is it dad? –

-Well you see, today a man came offering me a job, he wanted me to repair or in the worst case, make a copy of a statue he owns –

-Oh yeah? And why didn't he bring the statue with him dad? –

- He said something about the statue being too big and costly to move, so he asked me to go to his family house to have the job done, but either way, the pay was good and I took the job so… I will be absent from home for a few days all right? –

-Sure thing dad, but… -

-Ah… not to worry lad, I'll be right back here to send you off, you can count on that, I just thought you wanted to know that's all –

-Sure thing dad, then… I'll see you in seven days right? –

- That's right lad, well I'm leaving early tomorrow so I'm getting some sleep, you do the same Lloyd -

- Very well dad –

And with that Lloyd and Dirk went to sleep, as Lloyd was falling asleep he couldn't help to think about what was Sheena doing in her village, and if she was having fun and finding hard to leave her village for such a great deal of time… but he couldn't think about it too much… he fell asleep and he began to dream… of the world he and his friends were building together and he liked the idea of his journey even more.

* * *

Phew… well that's it for this chapter, did you like it, hate it? Please send me a review on this, tips praises and even flames will be acepted (of course make a point on what you are flaming me for please) and I'll see you all soon.

By the way, I'm having a bit of trouble when trying to make Dirk's lines, I want him to "sound" more dwarvish like… but I don't think I get it… so please guys help me out.

Thanks to Achika-chanthat reviewed my first chapter, also its my first review EVER .

Thank you very much D - JKaitz -


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia and all related Characters are property of NAMCO.

Preparations

It was still early in the morning when Sheena began her daily chores as the successor of Mizuho, in the mornings she trained with Orochi, as she was determined to hone her skills even more in order to resurrect the Igaguri ninja style but that was not the only thing she needed to do to reach that goal.

As she was appointed as the next chief of the village, the former chief and the vice chief Tiga gave her lectures everyday in law, politics, economy and most importantly lessons involving social relationships and resourcefulness in all the possible aspects to serve the village, and this was proving very difficult (and stressing) to Sheena, whom hands were always full and hardly found time for herself, she could swear that her grandfather and the vice chief were pushing her too hard on purpose.

It was around midday and Sheena was having a politics lesson with the chief of the village.

The chief was explaining Sheena the current political differences between Tethealla and Silvarant, this lesson in particular was extremely boring and tedious to Sheena, who was trying hard not to fall asleep (or showing no signs of sleeping) until the chief said: - And with this Sheena we conclude the lesson¿Any questions? -

- No, not really gra… I mean chief – Sheena corrected quickly as she had to address her grandfather as chief anywhere and anytime but home.

- Well then Sheena, I know it might be a bit boring, but bear with it a little longer please, and… I know it's rude to take some of your time but can you take supper with me? I need to talk to you. -

- Sure thing Chief, but what do you want to talk about? – Sheena asked with a confused tone.

- Well it's something I wish to talk in privacy and I don't want to discuss here so let's talk about it at home, and by the way… -

- What is it chief? –

- Can you cook some of that Pineapple curry of yours? It's been a long time since I ate some of your cooking Sheena my granddaughter -

- S.. Sure thing grandpa! -

With that said, they both went home and Sheena started cooking, in the mean time Sheena's grandfather was setting the table but having supper with his granddaughter was not the only reason he had in mind. He needed to talk to her about a certain someone and their relationship; he only hoped that Sheena would be honest and true with her answers.

As the time for lunch drew near, Sheena's grandfather had already finished setting up the table and waited patiently for her granddaughter to come with the food, it wasn't too long since he got a sit when his granddaughter came from the kitchen carrying a pot with nice smelling pineapple curry in one hand and in the other a tray full with traditional Mizuho cooking to the table.

With the sight of this delicious looking meal, the chief's eyes widened in surprise and he managed to say: - All that food looks delicious Sheena, not only you have improved your skills as a warrior, you have improved in house caring as well -

Sheena couldn't help it as she felt a light crimson blush appear in her cheeks - I.. um… thanks grandfather I am doing my best, but don't compliment me yet, lets eat before it gets cold ! –

And without saying any more, Sheena's grandfather started to dig in, Sheena didn't touch her food at the beginning, but instead she waited for her grandfather reaction, and she was more than pleased when she saw her grandfather eat her cooking with an expression of satisfaction on his face and after that she started eating too.

Five minutes passed without any of them saying a word, just eating, Sheena thought it was weird though, why would her grandfather wanted to talk with her during supper if he was not going to start the conversation, so she decided to start a conversation.

- So… grandpa why are you and the vice chief giving me so many lessons if you know I'll be leaving next week? –

The chief reacted as if he was waiting (or expecting) for Sheena to start the conversation, and the daily lessons was a very good theme to start off with to finally move to the main topic, she was indeed becoming a better talker because of the vice chief lectures, he could sense that Sheena was suspicious about something hidden from her, and he was going to see Sheena's progress in interrogation, after all " If you do everything with effort then everyday effort can become training" was an old Mizuho belief.

Finally the chief nodded in respect and replied. – Well Sheena, as you have been appointed as the next chief of the village, you will need more than fighting abilities to rule the village successfully, I thought you already knew that –

That answer and slight coldness from that answer took Sheena mentally aback a little but she didn't flinch or showed any weakness, she had learned well - Yes I know that grandpa, but its still weird that you and the vice chief decided that the very time I told you that I would be leaving on another journey with Lloyd. –

_-Close one-_ the chief thought, he could see Sheena had improved due to the vice chief training, but still, he was more able than Sheena when it came to hiding his emotions so he smiled and replied:

- That's correct Sheena, the vice chief and me decided that because we want you to understand better the newly regenerated world in which you and Lloyd are about to go into, the strong monsters are growing scarce, Silvarant and Tethealla are united once again, and there is no doubt that from now on the world and the minds of the people will start changing because the people will truly start looking after themselves, there are no more members of Cruxis watching over the world or better said, controlling the world –

After hearing the explanation, Sheena could see that her grandfather had a point, the lack of strong monsters would decrease the number of fighters all over the world and the two newly reunited worlds still had some differences and most of the people would start changing with a new found sense of independence now that cruxis was gone, then again she felt that the fighting days were far from over, with or without expheres conflicts between races would arise sooner or latter and if she had to rule the village during those times then she truly needed to be prepared, but there was only one thing that was still bothering her, and it was Lloyd.

She couldn't help to think that after this journey Lloyd would have to adapt to the new changing world too, but… what would he do… maybe he would become a blacksmith but he would need to stay with his father Dirk, in Iselia… not Mizuho, away from her, or maybe he could learn Mizuho's blacksmith secrets but then he needed to… (Sheena began blushing) marry.

Sheena lost at the idea became unaware of her surroundings, not even of her grandfather who was staring at her with a questioning look in his face, and after a while he began calling out to her.

- Sheena, Sheena! And then he snapped his fingers across her face making Sheena react with a jump –

- Ah, I'm sorry grandpa I… just –

- Were you thinking about Lloyd? – Sheena's grandfather interrupted her with a mischievous grin on his face

- Err.. no.. I was... - Sheena began babbling, lowering her head trying to hide her blush while coming with an excuse, but it was too late now, her grandfather had cornered her. _– Danm I bet this is what he was planning for "supper" all along_ – was Sheena's immediate thought.

- Seems that I was right after all; Sheena what is your relationship with Lloyd? – The chief's grin was getting bigger enjoying the conversation even more.

Sheena paused a little while before answering, she thought her answer thoroughly before answering, Sheena seemed a bit down when she answered - We are… great friends… but we want to be with each other at least for a while longer -

The chieftain grin decreased a little, he couldn't help to feel a bit down because of Sheena's answer, he wasn't expecting it, but he was sure Sheena had been sincere; he expected the relationship to be more "developed" than just "great friends".

- I see, so your intention of going on this journey is not completely to help Lloyd, you also want to sort out your feelings for him, am I correct? –

-Y... Yes grandpa that's correct - Sheena voice was low and without energy, her answer had seemed to rob her from her good mood, her grandfather had helped her into realizing something, This journey was her last chance to sort her feelings for Lloyd and of course for Lloyd to sort his feelings for her, which was what scared Sheena the most, Lloyd was too dense to realize that Sheena liked him far more than "friends" and even worse… Lloyd might not feel the same towards her… that was the most frightening thought of all.

- Are you worried that Lloyd doesn't like you the way you do? or maybe your intention for going on this journey is only Lloyd not the expheres? If that is so… don't you think its best for you and him for you to stay in Mizuho so you don't get in the way? – The chief asked in a more serious tone, almost like if he and Sheena were no family, just the way the Mizuho people interrogated prisoners, the chief voice was clear, full of force but with an indifferent and cold tone, his voice was enough for anyone, even the bravest people to feel a chill down their spine.

Sheena was taken aback by her grandfathers questioning, those questions were harsh and too sudden, this conversation had taken a turn for the worse and Sheena could no longer keep her emotions away, her grandfather stroke mercilessly at her pride and her ideal of being with Lloyd, she knew that this journey was very important to Lloyd, she also knew that Lloyd wanted to go with her on the journey, but Sheena's intention was more romantic than to collect the expheres, the very thought pained her, but if she truly liked Lloyd she needed to help him along the journey casting her feelings aside and learning how the new world moved and then return to Mizuho, or simply just staying in Mizuho and prepare along with her grandfather and the vice chief to lead Mizuho and let Lloyd live his life and ideals to the fullest.

The chief was only observing Sheena now, studying her every reaction, he could see that he had crushed most of Sheena's pride by now, he only needed to wait for her answer, and then everything would be over… it was only a few words away now.

Sheena's head was still down, her hair was covering her face, she felt ashamed that some simple questions shattered her pride so much, she felt even worse for not considering Lloyd's feelings on this journey and on top of that her grandfather, her only living relative was attacking her as if he didn't care, for a second she felt fear for another she felt lonely and then she felt something she had felt only when she was more terrified, she felt uncertainty and a tremendous urge to run away… just like a coward… just like the Volt's incident, she could see why her grandfather didn't trust her, she had been running away for so much time and the only person that had changed that in her was Lloyd .

Sheena knew that every time she was with Lloyd, she felt stronger, she felt secure and the loneliness always went away… just being with him, the one person that had always supported her trough her fears and hardest times during the journey of regeneration, she realized that even if her feelings went unanswered or not, even if she was a burden to him, she still wanted to be with him… she gathered all the strength she had left from her grandfathers interrogation, gripping her hands, she felt a tear come down her face as she lifted it showing a pride and determination she didn't know she had.

- Grandfather, I know I am a coward, I know that I don't fully know how the world works and also I know that If I don't cast away my feelings during this journey, I will be a burden to Lloyd, and I know (Tears were forming slowly in her eyes and Sheena gripped her hands even harder trying hard not to cry) that even if my feelings for him goes unanswered in the journey… I… I know… I feel… that if I don't go with him I will be lying to myself and running away from reality, and since I met him, he gave me the strength to move on, he was always by my side in the most difficult times… and… and… I… I… WANT TO BE WITH HIM! Even for a while longer and support him, just like he did! Even if in the end we might end up apart, I can't betray the trust he placed on me, if I do that I would regret it my entire life. -

With that said Sheena lowered her head again, she had given her answer with all the strength she could muster and she felt silent again, just awaiting for her grandfather's last words in the matter, whatever the intention of this conversation was, Sheena knew this was pretty much over by now.

The chief was still without saying anything, he studied Sheena and he could tell that was the most honest and clear answer he could get, he saw Sheena with her head lowered, her fist clenched on her legs, he couldn't see her face but he could tell she was on the verge of tears by now… she had given it all answering that last question, and she had answered brightly to his eyes… even among all those obstacles in front of her, even when the situation was hard and adverse, she answered with pride, dignity and determination, he was indeed very proud of his granddaughter.

- I understand Sheena, I know that with or without my permission, you will still go in the journey with Lloyd, so I won't try to stop you because right now I know that your feelings for him are sincere and honest, and no matter what happens, you are strong enough to move on and I am very proud of you –

Sheena felt a bit wave of relief and happiness as she was hearing her grandfather's words, did he really approve this journey? Her journey with Lloyd? She began to lift her head with more anticipation, waiting for her grandfather to finish what he had to say… she felt an incredible urge to know her grandfather's decision.

- Also, I have been thinking for a while and I consider this is the time to give you something you might find helpful during your journey, this will be a reminder of our talk today and I want you to take it with you –

With that said the chief got up from his sitting position and motioned to his room, Sheena did not move and waited for his return, it wasn't too long before her grandfather returned with a large black box, a box she had never seen before and she could tell from the looks of it that it was neatly cared, whatever that box contained was very important for her grandfather.

- Sheena, as my granddaughter and as a villager of Mizuho, I present you with this two presents - He carefully opened the box and he putted out a sword with a black sheath. –

- This sword Sheena, is my family sword, as my granddaughter its time for me to pass it on you, I want this to help you in your journey and also as a reminder that you will always have a home here in Mizuho no matter the circumstances you will always be my granddaughter even if we are not blood related, don't forget that –

The chief bowed and offered the sword to Sheena who was a bit shocked and grateful, because of her grandfather's words of encouragement and now she felt that she was truly in home, but only one matter remained… Lloyd.

- And this Sheena - The chief got out of the box a pair of cards, Sheena eyes widened in surprise… could they be…

- Yes Sheena, your eyes are not deceiving you, these are Mizuho's engagement cards… you know how these work do you? –

- Y…Yes grandpa… -

- This last gift Sheena… if used correctly they will bring you great happiness but they can bring the opposite as well, I am giving this to you to use at your own discretion, and Sheena I really hope that things go smoothly between you and Lloyd that's why I give you this cards, so… no matter what happens, promise me that you will always find the courage to move on Sheena –

- I promise! I will go out in the regenerated world and finish my training as the successor of Mizuho, and I promise to you grandfather that Lloyd and I will have solved our feelings by that time –

- Very well Sheena, I expect great things from you in the future and by the way… -

- Yes grandfather? –

- Your cooking was delicious especially your pineapple curry –

- Thank you grandfather – Sheena said with now a happy face, she still could not believe that one minute she was on the verge of tears and now she was the happiest granddaughter in Mizuho, if not the world, she felt relieved and a great energy flowing inside her, she felt that now she could take everything head on –

-Well grandpa, this was a nice talk but I must leave for my next lesson with the vice chief-

Her grandfather looked at her for a minute and saw that Sheena was really happy with his resolve; he knew that his plan had been a success-

- Very well Sheena, you should hurry then, I will pick up the table so you can get there on time –

-Thank you grandpa! - And Sheena ran out of the house towards her new lesson with the vice chief, leaving her grandfather behind, still sitting-

-_ "Well it seems that the preparations are complete now, I only hope Sheena finds her way in this new world that now unfolds before her…"_ – Was the last thing the chief thought as he started cleaning the table.

* * *

Phew, that's it for this chapter, first of all I'd like to apologize for the laaaaaaate update, this chapter was kind of difficult to write but I hope you enjoy it so please R&R!.

Especial thanks to: True Gamer for his review, he is right now writing one of my favorite stories, "Concerto is back" I recommend it!


	4. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, I am just a fan.**

* * *

Meetings

It was a cold morning in Meltokyo, Zelos found it hard to leave the comfortable and warm feeling his bed had to offer, he wanted to stay there all morning until hunger or any other necessity forced him to, but unfortunately for him, just as he was falling asleep again his butler Sebastian entered his room.

- Good morning master Zelos, I am terribly sorry to interrupt your rest but there is a messenger from the castle waiting for you at the living room -

Zelos turned around slowly and lazily to face his butler who was moving with a steady pace towards the window, and just as he got there he opened the room's thick curtains letting the sun enter his room in a quick and blinding move.

- Aggh, can't you tell that messenger to WAIT for a while? I was having such a nice time… - Zelos said as he covered his eyes while sitting on his bed.

- Again, I am sorry master Zelos, but the messenger said that you are needed in the castle for a matter of urgent discussion with the king -

- Fine, fine then… I'll be there soon since it's that urgent and all, so just let me get changed - Zelosthen waved Sebastian to leave the room.

- As you wish master Zelos, I shall tell the messenger you will be at the castle shortly – that said, Sebastian exited the room closing the door carefully and silently.

Zelos was still sitting on his bed, still trying to adjust his eyesight to the sudden light struck environment, after regaining his eyesight completely, he stood out of bed and with a big yawn, he motioned himself towards his bathing room hoping that a shower would give him the boost he needed to stay awake.

Just as he entered his bathing room, he prepared his shower just the way he liked it, not too hot, not too cold, just warm, for he thought it was always the best for his skin, after a quick shower he moved to the next step of his usual cleaning routine and the one he enjoyed the most by far… the mirror.

He approached the mirror and observed his reflect, - Hello beautiful! – He saluted himself, and with that he waved his face from one side to another.

- Hmmm, let's see… nothing on this side – Zelos said as he examined one side of his face – Nothing on this one either…. Zelos you are as beautiful as ALWAYS! - Zelos grew a big and proud smile in front of his bathroom mirror, he then motioned to a small cabinet beside the mirror and he putted out some bottles containing lotions and all kind of personal care products and he began a long self caring session.

As he finished with this, he went back to his room and started changing, since this was urgent he dressed in his usual pink and white clothing and he armed himself with the best sword and shield he had, just to be ready, he then took out one bottle of his best perfume applying it generously on himself.

With that done, he headed downstairs where he found Sebastian making the final arrangements for his breakfast.

- Good morning master Zelos, I have taken the liberty of preparing you some scrambled eggs along with some orange juice and a glass of milk, you will need to have a lot of energy if you want to cause a good impression at the palace –

- Thank you Sebastian, say… - Zelos began to trail off.

- Is something the matter master Zelos? –

- Yeah, I've been wondering… did the messenger tell you something about this meeting? I mean, any slight clue or comment of what is this all about? -

- No master Zelos, I am afraid he didin't mention anything about your sudden call to the palace, but I have a vage idea of what this will be all about... -

- Go on Sebastian, it's not like I have any idea of what's going on... and I haven't been around for some time... ya know saving the world and all... -

- Of course master Zelos, lately there has been a lot of commotion about the pope incident, it seems that the problem caused a lot of confusion and panic in many of the nobles and the lower class people as they seem to have some "change of heart" about supporting and following the teachings of Martel... so... -

- The king will send the Chosen to save the day right? -

- Most likely yes master Zelos...-

- Very well, thanks Sebastian you may leave, I'll finish this and be on my way then... -

- As you wish master Zelos -

Zelos waited for Sebastian to leave the room before he took his breakfast, he was eating slowly and calmly while he thought about his butler's words... -_' Could it be that the church of Martel is in trouble? ' _- he thought as he drank some orange juice and shivered a little because the juice was bitter.

He kept thinking about the posibilities of the king sudden call but the more he thought about it, the more he realized that he was just thinking too much... so he just concentrated on finishing his breakfast because it was getting cold.

Finally finishing his breakfast, Zelos went back upstairs into the bathroom, he washed his teeth, inspected his face once more and he went off to the castle.

_'Well whathever will be, will be'_ – was his last thought as he entered Meltokyo's castle -

**In the mean time...**

Lloyd was still asleep on his bed, he was really enjoying this because he knew no one would bother him, his father Dirk was out doing a job meaning that he would not expect any kind of retribution for his laziness today.

The rays of sunlight were slowly pouring into Lloyd's bedroom but Lloyd just hid under his covers, nothing would disturb his sleeping today, nothing….

- zzZZZZZZzzzz - Lloyd was snoring soundly now…

- zzzZZZZZzzzz –

- Grrrrrrrrrrr –

Lloyd suddenly opened his eyes; he placed one of his hands to his stomach and waited for a little bit.

- Grrrrr, grumble –

- Yup, It's me – He then got out of bed, he didn't even bother changing out of his pyjamas and after a few stretching exercises, he went downstairs towards the kitchen to prepare himself a good desired breakfast.

- Now lets see… juice… check, milk… check, bread… check, peanut butter… check. –

- All right, let's begin! – And then Lloyd began eating peanut butter sandwiches alongside some juice and milk, he was quickly devouring the sandwiches but then…

_Knock, knock – _Someone was calling at the door.

- Who is it? Come on in -

- Hey Lloyd! –

- Hey Genis, how is it going? –

Lloyd took a big bite off his sandwich as he waited for his friend to talk.

- Raine and I have been just making the final adjustments to begin our journey against half-elf discrimination –

- Adjustments? What kind of adjustments? – Asked Lloyd with curiosity as he took a sip of juice.

- Well you know… speeches and the like –

- Speeches? Isn't it like giving classes to lots of people? Classes are kinda boring…–

Genis let out a sigh when he heard his friend's words. - You know Lloyd, sometimes I don't even understand how you got the nerve to sleep in my sister's classes either sit or standing but yes… you could say that a speech is like a big class…–

- Anyway Lloyd, I am not here for that, the thing is that Raine and I are organizing a little farewell dinner tomorrow night, so… -

- Don't say anything else Genis of course I'll be there, I never get tired of your cooking –

Genis could see that Lloyd's face brightened up a lot, he was really looking forward to taste his cooking once more before he and his sister left for their journey, but for Lloyd's and his sake as a friend later on, he had something terrible to confess.

- Actually Lloyd… - Genis trailed off, looking nervous as he stretched and placed his arms behind his head.

- Huh? What is it Genis? –

- You know… about tomorrow's cooking… well… -

Lloyd's face grimaced a little, all of a sudden he didn't feel quite well anymore, he hated to ask… but it was necessary…

- Then… _-gulp-_ the Professor is cooking?-

- Well… yeah… sorry Lloyd, I tried to stop her saying that I would cook while she prepared the house but she kept arguing that she had to cook some of the dishes since it was HER idea... so I couldn't do anything but to convince that I would cook just a few recipes but… -

Lloyd's face was down now, he was tapping the floor with left foot as if he was thinking about something, Genis could understand it though, eating a dish prepared by his sister simply meant a lot of pain afterwards or maybe even getting badly sick.

Finally Lloyd's face brightened a little and he showed a grin of success (and hope) on his face leaving Genis a little confused.

- What is it Lloyd? You have an idea or something? – Genis asked with a gesture of curiosity on his face.

- Yeah… I think I have an idea on how to avoid your sister's cooking –

- Really? How? - Asked Genis with shock and surprise on his face –

- You will see… but I will be at you home BEFORE you start cooking dinner and I'll explain -

- Very well… I'll see you tomorrow Lloyd - Said Genis a little disappointed in having to wait to hear Lloyd's plan.

- Good then, I'll see you tomorrow Genis – Lloyd's face was still smiling and grinning at the thought of his new plan.

- Ok then Lloyd! I'll look forward to it then – With that said Genis waved good bye and started heading to Iselia.

After Genis was gone Lloyd finished what was left of his breakfast, headed back to his room, changed into his usual red type outfit and set out into the forest for a self-training session… it was just two days before leaving on his new journey with Sheena so he also had to start getting ready if he wanted his new journey to be successful then there was no more time for playing… well maybe a little tomorrow and he grinned again… his plan would be saving him from a lot of pain… or so he hoped.

* * *

Well there it is, I hope you like the chapter, even though it's a little short I hope you enjoy…

I am sorry to update this late (Almost a month again ), I know that this chapter is kinda… 'Uneventful' but I'll get better on the next chapters, so please be patient, I'll try to update soon.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I am glad you enjoyed it, I was kind of worried that it was not going to have a lot of acceptance, and yet it is the most reviewed chapter, THANKS!

I have finally updated my profile, If you have any questions about this fic, I will be responding them on my profile, so if you have a doubt please don't hesitate to ask.

Next chapter – The cooking of Doom! - (Tentative title)


	5. Meetings part II

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia, all characters are property of Namco

The meeting - part II

_Meltokyo – Castle Hall_

Zelos gallantly entered through the gates of Meltokyo palace, where the king and his personal escort awaited him, the scene somehow seemed strange, the king was there all right, but that was not his usual escort, also Princess Hilda was missing too... Zelos sensed this was not going to be an "official" talk like the others, but right now it was manners first.

Zelos approached the throne and stopped about 10 steps from the king, just as protocol said; he then looked at the king and greeted him:

What's up king? Zelos the Chosen of Mana has come as you requested -

Ah, yes Chosen one, it's good to see you again – Replied the king with please and dignity fit for his title.

It seems that you are in good health King–

And you Chosen one –

Chosen one, I have called you to discuss a serious matter that is of great importance to both the kingdom and the church of Martel… – The king said trailing off, it seemed as if he wanted to avoid talking, or remembering.

- Is it about the Pope's incident? – Asked Zelos sharply with a business-like voice, hoping to press the matter a little.

- Yes… Chosen one, you see, after this whole incident went public, it raised a great scandal in both the nobles and the commoner's perception of the whole system of Church – Kingdom relationships–

- Yeah, I pretty much expected that but, is it that bad? – Asked Zelos.

- I am afraid so Chosen One, it seems that many nobles and people alike are discouraged about the church of Martel mainly because the last pope was the king's Brother… and so, they believe that the Church has been controlled and manipulated by me, in the other hand there are nobles that think that the Church has too much Influence over the Kingdom, for example many nobles state that the Lineage of the Chosen should not be the second most important noble line in the kingdom because giving that much power to the Chosen is in fact empowering the Church, and so… with this happening, unrest has risen recently after the worlds were reunited. –

- Yes that pretty much makes sense, but what does reuniting of the worlds has to do with this?-

- Well that's part of the reason I've called you here today, but first let me introduce you to someone- with that said the king waved a hand to the only guard near the exit, obeying the command of his king, the guard left the room but Zelos had the feeling that he would be returning soon.

A few moments later, the guard returned escorting an old man, he wore a green and bluish robe with composure of both dignity and pride, his face was shrugged with age, clearly showing signs of a hard life, knowledge and experience, this one could have been easily described as a "hardened holy man".

- Greetings Bishop Alingarossa, It's good to see that you are in good health - Greeted the king.

- Thank you your highness, You seem as healthy as ever- Replied the bishop.

- Well first things first, Bishop I'd like to introduce you to Zelos Wilder, the chosen of Tethealla –

- Glad to finally meet you in person chosen one - Replied the bishop as he moved towards Zelos with his hand extended, hoping for a handshake.

- 'My, isn't he friendly?' - Thought Zelos for Himself, not wanting to start bad with his new acquaintance, he returned the handshake with some force, trying to get a first good impression.

- It's good to meet you too Bishop – Zelos greeted as he studied the Bishop a bit more.

- Well, now that you two have met each other, I'd suggest we move to the red room – Said the king now sounding more business like.

- Very well king, I am pretty sure we have a lot to discuss today, so after you King, Chosen - the Bishop politely waved his hands to let his other business mates go ahead of him.

The red room… this was the room used by the king usually to entertain important guest before an audience in the throne room, but when there were important and "private" matters to discuss, this room provided the most intimacy in the whole castle, and not even the king's room matched it, because this room had a simple, yet safe security system, consisting of thicker walls and doors than the other rooms, making sure that no whisper escaped the room and the doors could only be locked from the inside with no other way out, this gave the room the nickname of "the red vault".

The group approached the room, there was only one guard at the door, which at the time they approached, he only opened the door and refused to say anything, it seemed as if he was determined to forget they were there in the first place.

Zelos was the last entering the room, he noticed that it had been previously prepared for a meeting of three people, surely he, the king and the bishop, the room was not luxurious at all but instead of classy furniture and expensive ornamentals, there was only a simple round table and three modest looking chairs.

- 'What kind of meeting is this?' - Zelos thought, this was unusual for him and most surely unexpected coming from the king himself, the very thought of having a private audience in the most intimate of rooms with the most humility was something he didn't know.

- Everyone take seat – The king commanded and then turned his attention to the door giving a last instruction to the guard, then the king closed the door and began locking it from the inside.

Zelos and the Bishop, moved towards the chairs, none of them said a word, they didn't find any.

- I take for your silence that you are surprised of having this meeting with me in the most modest of ways – The king broke the silence, finally setting down after them.

– And I believe that you are even more surprised that there is nothing more than what we are wearing now that gives away who we really are outside this room –

The king paused for a while, observing both of his guest reactions, they still looked a bit disoriented, but finally both nodded in silent agreement.

- For that mater, I'd like to discuss a topic that will affect ourselves in the future after we leave this room, what we will discuss involves the church and the kingdom in a perspective that hasn't been seen in four thousand years - The king paused, he observed his guest faces trying to get a hold of their thoughts and for his relief, he only saw faces lost in deep thought, he was surprised that even the chosen was serious.

- So king, what is this matter exactly? – Asked the chosen, with a more sound voice, Zelos was confused and at the same time uneasy, he knew that as a representative of the church, and a nobleman in Meltokyo, this "matter" was going to affect him both ways, so he just decided that he didn't want more "hitting around the bush" from the king.

- The matter Chosen one is to reunite the church of Martel and establish new bounds with our new "neighbors" - The king responded.

The reactions did not wait, the chosen stood dumbfounded and the bishop's eyes grew wide, not to mention the sudden offended expression on his face, the bishop and Zelos realized that they were about to decide not only what to do with their positions, but now they were about to decide for the entire kingdom.

- Reuniting the Church of Martel? Explain yourself king! – The Bishop demanded in a sever tone, taking part of the conversation for the first time.

- Bishop Alingarossa, as you as all of the people of Tethealla know, our current situation is quite delicate after the last Pope's incident some months ago –

- Yes king, we had already talked about that, and finally we concluded that it was not a matter of great consequences and only time and work from both parties were needed - Replied the bishop.

- Yes… we did and we both agreed that, but we were not counting or expecting for the world to be reunited again –

- What does reuniting the world have to do with all this? - Asked the Chosen.

- The thing is chosen one, is that our neighbor kingdom or Silvarant as we call it now does not have any kind of Political infrastructure in it when it comes to have a ruler or king, but they have the church of Martel, the very same Church we have in Tethealla, and our laws –

- They provide their members some status and power in our kingdom – The bishop finished.

- Precisely, and especially to Silvarant's chosen, Collette Brunell – The king followed.

After the mention of Collette's name, Zelos face went pale, 'I am going to make a decision that involves Collette directly?' Zelos remembered the young girl fondly, the way she always smiled even in the worst circumstances and also her great strength she had in her chosen role. The selflessness and devotion she had towards her friends and everyone around her…

'Not like me…' Zelos mind drifted to the moment he had betrayed her and his friends back in the tower of Salvation and finally when she confessed that all she wanted was having a normal life…

'Definitely not like me…' the chosen admitted silently.

- Chosen one, Is something the matter? – A voice said, pulling Zelos back to reality.

- No, it's nothing, that name brought back some memories that's all –

-The king looked at Zelos more sternly because he knew that both chosen had been travel companions, nonetheless they surely developed a friendship between them, he hoped that the chosen knew to keep his personal affairs at bay.

- Then what do you think about this chosen one? – The king asked.

Zelos did not need to think twice to answer, he knew what Collette wanted and he would gladly oblige for her.

- I think that Silvarant's Chosen shouldn't be one of our concerns here, she has returned to her home village and has decided to stop being the chosen – Explained Zelos.

- Then that makes things easier for us, if she has declined her title then we can move onwards to -

-´Yes, that's right but that's still not quite enough – Bishop Alingarossa interrupted.

- And why is that? - Asked the chosen.

- Well, it's true that indeed that makes things easier but we need to make that announcement OFFICIAL to the church and the public, besides you can't back out of a chosen's title and duty just because you want to, and even if she gives up her title that doesn't solve anything - replied the bishop.

- What do you mean it doesn't solve anything!- The chosen asked incredously.

- What I mean is that never, ever a chosen has given up his/her title before, every single one of them have lived their entire life with it and many have died for it while carrying out their duties and I believe Silvarant is the living proof – the Bishop paused a little before continuing.

Zelos knew that was true, he remembered when he saw the floating bodies of his and Colette's predecessors, all dying according to their title in their journey of world's regeneration… none of them had pulled back from their "destiny".

-Besides according to the law of the church if a Chosen dies or is unable to carry out his/her duties anymore, the title goes to the closest relative in the Bloodline–

Both Zelos and the King were forced to see that the Bishop had a point, Collette couldn't simply quit being the chosen, wanting or not being the chosen was a responsibility and a "privilege" given to her since birth until the very last of her days.

- Well I am pretty sure that we can change some rules right? This is a new regenerated world after all, we don't need to maintain two main chosen's bloodlines right? Then why don't we make my bloodline the first most important in both worlds and make the church acknowledge that. –

- Chosen one I am te…-

- Bishop, I will be answering this if you don't mind - Interrupted the king, the bishop did nothing at this, and Zelos faced the king wondering… what kind of answer can a king give in a religious matter?

- Chosen one that request of yours is impossible at the moment, and I am the one to blame about this – Stated the king.

Zelos couldn't reply anything to the king just yet, he only faced the king trying to pay the most attention he could to him, if this conversation were to influence Collette's future the least he could do was to listen well and help her anyway he could in this room right now.

- The scandal generated after the Pope's incident, an incident I caused for pulling the strings in church in order for my younger brother to become the Pope has shaken the morale of the people, nobles and commoners alike-

- At the beginning bishop Alingarosa and I discussed the matter and came to the conclusion that with a bit of work and patience, this incident would only be remembered as an eccentricity from my part and that the church and the kingdom can function alongside, but now that there are two chosen, the power of the other noblemen has decreased according to our laws. -

Zelos tried to make some sense out of the king's comments at this point, he couldn't help it but to repeat the most important ideas in his head.

- Two worlds, two chosen – So far, so good.

- Two chosen, two main noble families – Still everything was going fine, one chosen line for each world, each carrying out their duties and privileges as usual, only one family could be the chosen bearer to avoid conflicts… but this rule had its flaws… Zelos knew that from harsh experience.

- Two main families, one church, one kingdom – That was not a very bright forecast, the same church, same privileges for two families… Zelos knew what that meant… especially knowing how greedy his noble kin could be… but something was not still right, not in his reasoning but in the king's words, Zelos decided to ask as soon as he could.

- The only kingdom in the world? – That fact didn't set in Zelos mind.

- Unfortunately, Silvarant cannot be considered a country or kingdom of some sort anymore, there is no political structure left in it but the church, the rest is just a bunch of scattered villages' trough the land so there is no kingdom nor country to support her bloodline, the world we now live in will be influenced directly by us, the only kingdom in the entire world, Meltokyo. –

Zelos and the bishop looked flabbergasted, none of them knew the true purpose of this little "talk" and the possibilities it could unleash upon the world, he didn't know if the bishop felt the same, but Zelos felt as if a great weight suddenly fell on his shoulders, crushing him.

The king observed the reactions of both of his guest before continuing, he knew that this news would bring stress to the conversation, if they only knew that the worst had yet to come…

- But king, you are not planning to use the church as a catalyst to conquer the lands of Sylvarant! That would be preposterous! – Alingarossa spoke in a grave and panicked accent, not wanting to believe what he had just heard.

- Yeah king, tell us what's really going on here! – Zelos demanded.

- You have misunderstood me, I don't want any war with Silvarant or what's left of it, but in the other case, I want to avoid it, now sit back and listen I will tell you about a report I received yesterday –

- Because of the unrest the pope incident caused, the papal knights were disbanded for good for posing a treat to the peace of the kingdom, but many of our nobles decided to hire them to strengthen their position and status… even if just a little, some nobles can't stand feeling inferior to other nobles… unfortunately that's something merely seen as an act of vanity, I am afraid vanity and greed runs deeper than I imagined –

- In the last report I received, many of our nobles found out about the lack of structure in the kingdom of Silvarant and many have turned their eyes towards that kingdom or I should say what's left of it, because their most important cities are in shambles right now –

- Then the nobles are setting their eyes on Silvarant? – Zelos added.

- Precisely Chosen, because Silvarant is no longer a kingdom and it's not part of ours either, the nobles have finally found a way to increase their power and status in a way they never expected, and I don't expect them to do it in the most peaceful nor the most noble of ways, after all this is one in a lifetime opportunity –

- I understand king, then you wish to stop the nobles from taking over Silvarant? –

- Yes –

-But how? –

- First we need to save what little royalty is left in Silvarant, including that kingdom's Chosen, Collete Brunell, and then we need the Church in Silvarant to raise a new royal family or make their people choose a new ruler –

- But the church doesn't have that kind of power – Replied the bishop.

- You are right, in my kingdom the church can't do that, but Silvarant is not my kingdom and surely the church is as strong as ever in Silvarant, that's where I need your help –

Zelos and Alingarossa watched the kind attentively, giving him all the attention he would need. The king realized that he had all their attention focused on him.

- Chosen one, I need you to fetch Silvarant's chosen Collette Brunell and make sure she is safe, we can't afford to let something happen to her, do this as you see fit –

- Bishop, what I need from you is to start contacting Silvarant's church of Martel and start the arrangements required for the kingdom of Silvarant to choose their new ruler, I expect an ambassador to visit me –

- From my part, I'll hold back the nobles in order to delay any of their plans for Silvarant, I will not be able to do so for long before they start suspecting, but It will give you enough time for you to set the plan in motion –

The three of them stayed quiet for a while, thinking at the strange proposal the king had made. Finally the silence was broken by the Bishop.

- King, I believe you are taking the right path on this, but there is something on my mind that bothers me –

- What is it Bishop? – Asked the king

- You are talking about keeping the nobles at bay, and give something to the people of a non-existent kingdom; couldn't it have been easier to expand your kingdom? Why do you try to keep the nobles at bay? Conquering Silvarant could bring greater power and riches to the kingdom rather than dealing with a new one –

'That's true', reasoned Zelos, it didn't make any sense that the king was interested in stopping something that would bring him benefits for him and the noble hood.

The king took one hand to his chin, and tried to keep himself from smiling, which he failed.

- Well, I see now why you were made a Bishop, you let nothing slip by –

- Well, what is it king? - Asked the chosen

- The reason, the main reason that I don't wish for Silvarant to be part of Tethealla is because the kingdom would be too big to administer, being too big, I am afraid I would have to give the nobles more power, and too much power within a few people is dangerous to the kingdom, my brother taught me that –

There was a long silence again, no one dared to speak, the chosen limited himself to think all about this meeting and the bishop looked crestfallen and in some way regretful of making such a question, or receiving such and answer.

- Very well then, I will take of your silence that you are considering my proposal – the king interrupted them.

-Yes king I am – Replied the chosen

- I must say King that from all the possibilities today I really wasn't expecting this – Answered the bishop.

- I will do as you say king; I will take care of Silvarant's chosen and make sure she is safe, don't worry! The great Zelos never fails! – Replied the chosen in an upbeat tone.

- And I will be departing to Silvarant tomorrow to start pulling the strings – Continued the Bishop.

- Very well gentlemen, I am counting on you, and remember, this conversation never took place, no one is to know about this, because I will not acknowledge it –

Zelos and Alingarossa nodded in agreement.

- Well gentlemen, I hope to hear good news from you soon – With that the king raised from his chair and walked back to the door, unlocking it, and finally opening it, a wave of fresh air walked inside the room making the chosen and the bishop to shiver, after both of them walked out of the room, the king followed, and nothing more was said, he went back to the throne room and kept doing his chores… as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Well, there you have it, I hope you enjoy this chapter from now on everything will be faster I promise. 

Once again I must apologize for taking too long (way too long) to update again, if you wish to leave a review even if its just to flame this story, please do so, It will help me get better and if you wish to praise this story in any way, I will be thankful that you enjoy my work.

Until next update.


End file.
